A Warm Night
by BirdPeopleInc
Summary: SasuNaruSasu PWP (NC-17): Sasuke returns home from a three day mission and reunites with Naruto.


**AN: Hey hi hello this is Gale and this is my first smut ever so yeah here it is**

* * *

><p>Naruto hated being alone.<p>

He hated the loud silence, he hated the boredom, and he hated the lack of contact with anyone.

Of course, he hated being alone specifically without Sasuke the most.

Naruto's long robe blew slightly in the warm night air as he looked out over the village; _his_ village. It was on these evenings without his best friend and ANBU Captain that the Rokudaime felt the stark loneliness that he hadn't felt since childhood, before the beginning of his life with Team 7, and more importantly, Sasuke. Years and years of tireless chasing after the dark boy, years and years of aching separation, and yet once Naruto finally had him back, he couldn't wait more than a day to see the other again. The blond chuckled to himself as he wondered how he had grown so used to Sasuke's presence again, like he had never left in the first place. Even so, neither of them felt dependant on one another, as that just wasn't in their nature; instead, they chose to stand independently together, like two separate entities occupying one intimate space. Everything about their story had always boiled down to being two halves of the same whole, and even five years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War's end, that had stayed exactly the same.

Other things, however, did not remain unchanged.

When Sasuke finally returned home and Naruto began preparing to succeed Tsunade in the title of Hokage, they found themselves being inseparable. While neither of them could place the reason as to _why_ that was, it was the state of their lives nonetheless. Neither of them remembered the specific day when Sasuke moved in with Naruto, both wordlessly accepting; neither of them remembered the specific night when they first kissed, though Naruto felt in the back of his mind that it was a pleasantly warm one much like the one he was presently standing in.

Naruto took a deep breath of the nocturne breeze, leaning an arm on the railing in front of him. Konoha always looked so peaceful at night, and that much helped to soothe the Hokage when his partner was away. Vaguely, Naruto wondered if things would have turned out the way that they did even if Sasuke had never left.

"Not much like you to be lost in thought, dobe."

Naruto turned to face the voice that had spoken to him, eyes slightly wide. _How does he always manage to sneak up on me like that?_

After a moment, a smile spread itself across his face as he stepped toward Sasuke who was leaning lightly against the door, arms crossed and expression neutral. Even appearing in such an apathetic state, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was happy to see him too. Wrapping his tanned arms around the paler ones in front of him, Naruto embraced the Uchiha.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," he said under his breath, holding Sasuke close to him. He could hear the other sigh under his mask as a hand reached up to remove it.

"Hn."

Sasuke stepped back to free himself from Naruto, silently walking over to the large desk in the center of the room and placing his ANBU mask on it. For a moment, the only sound to be heard was that of the still blowing wind, and an owl off in the distance.

Naruto let his eyes trail down the lithe body in front of him, feeling his face heat up a bit. Even after just three days away, the need that Naruto felt for Sasuke was so strong that it was almost overpowering. Sasuke's scent was suddenly all around him as he felt himself grow dizzied by it, giddy almost. Naruto continued to watch as the ANBU Captain removed his chest plate and set that down as well, lean muscles moving beautifully under his equally beautiful pale skin. Naruto's breath caught as he felt that familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

Finally, Sasuke turned back to face him, half smirking.

"Something you need?" he asked, completely aware of what Naruto was feeling, as he was feeling it quite intensely himself. Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, Sasuke felt his lips being covered and his body pushed against the desk. It was as if Naruto couldn't make up his mind on where he wanted to kiss first, because in the next instant he was nipping at Sasuke's neck.

"You. Now," he panted out during a break in his kisses, quickly going back to what he was doing as Sasuke let out a heavy breath. Pale fingers laced themselves through messy blond hair and Sasuke let his head loll to the side, baring his neck for Naruto. This amount of openness had taken quite a while for both of them to get comfortable with, but at this point it was second nature.

Sasuke teasingly pressed his knee up against Naruto's growing erection, earning him a soft groan in response. Blue eyes met black ones as Naruto briefly pulled away to look at Sasuke, placing his hands on either side of the other's neck before drawing him back in for a passionate kiss. He pressed his groin roughly against Sasuke's own and felt Sasuke shiver lightly. Naruto could feel how hard they both were, and that just made him want this even more.

They continued to grind up against each other, soft moans and sharp exhales punctuating the otherwise quiet space. Naruto raked his hands down Sasuke's back, resting them on the small of his hip as he pulled them together as hard as he could and let out a groan. He felt Sasuke's hot breath against his lips as they pulled away, eyes half lidded and the heat between them at an absolute high.

"On your knees," Naruto commanded, nipping softly at Sasuke's jaw. He felt the smirk return to the other's face, glancing up to find dark eyes watching him.

"And why would I do that?" Sasuke questioned, running his fingers much too lightly down Naruto's back.

_That bastard._

"Because," Naruto mumbled in reply, a small pout on his face as he realized that Sasuke would not give in to his demands so easily. Everything had to be a challenge, a display of power… Suddenly, it hit Naruto as he grinned.

"Because your Hokage demands it, Captain Uchiha," he whispered, leaning in to Sasuke's ear. His grin widened as he immediately got the reaction he was going for, feeling Sasuke tense and his breath hitch.

_Always a sucker for power play._

After another moment of silence, Naruto repeated himself. "On. Your. Knees," he growled out, pushing himself against Sasuke again as the other nodded lightly, clearly in a daze.

Soon, it was Naruto's turn to lean against the desk as Sasuke went to work on untying his trousers, hungrily kissing the exposed skin of Naruto's stomach. The ANBU Captain took his time in pulling down Naruto's boxers, first sliding a finger under the elastic and stroking the Hokage's hips, eliciting an impatient huff in reply. As soon as Naruto's boxers were finally off, Sasuke took him into his mouth and felt hands grabbing onto his hair.

"Oh, fuck," Naruto breathed out, his back arching and forcing Sasuke to take him deeper. Sasuke pressed his tongue Naruto's length, slowly bobbing his head. He knew exactly what Naruto liked and started slowly, soon speeding up his pace and moving a hand up to cup Naruto's balls.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed out in utter pleasure, his eyes closed and head thrown back as he pushed himself further in Sasuke's mouth. As Sasuke took all of him in, the tightness of his mouth and throat causing a delicious heat, Naruto felt himself grow closer and closer to the edge. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke, still moving his mouth around Naruto's hardness, and that was all it took to push him to his climax.

"Fuck, Sasuke, c-cumming," Naruto stammered out as his vision went white, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting into Sasuke's mouth as he came hard. Sasuke swallowed it all as Naruto rode out his orgasm, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Gods, you're so good."

Sasuke smirked at the praise as he licked his lips, savoring the taste of Naruto. The Hokage remained standing above him, eyes opening to slits as he came down from his climax. He pulled Sasuke to his feet and crashed their lips together, tasting himself on Sasuke's tongue. Just that made him hard again, and Naruto's need was no where near fulfilled.

"More," he whispered huskily, his lips swollen from the rough kiss. Sasuke was quickly losing his composure as he looked at Naruto, half naked and pleading. With a quick nod in consent, Sasuke felt a warm hand slip under his own waistband, tightly gripping his painfully hard erection. He moaned louder than he intended to as Naruto started pumping his cock, squeezing just the right amount to drive Sasuke crazy. Sasuke's breath was coming out in hot, heavy pants as he tried to get words out.

"You or- ahhh, fuck," he moaned out as Naruto flicked a finger across the head of Sasuke's erection. Finally he managed to pant out the question, "You or me?"

Honestly, Naruto loved having Sasuke both ways. To be pounded into relentlessly, pushed down against the floor and brought to the height of ecstasy; to feel the delicious velvet heat around his dick as he thrust in, crying out every time he felt Sasuke tighten. Naruto felt his mind grow hazy with lust at the thought of either one, his erection completely hard again.

"You," he decided, sliding a hand around Sasuke's waist to reach his ass, squeezing the perfectly shape cheek he found. Naruto found he couldn't wait any longer and immediately moved his fingers south, rubbing against the tight ring of muscle that they found. Sasuke exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, Naruto taking the opportunity to flip them around and push Sasuke chest-down against the desk. He reached around to continue stroking Sasuke's cock as he slid one finger in, gently working it in and out. Sasuke clenched his hands into fists and pressed them hard against the table, the intrusion more uncomfortable than painful. Soon it didn't even matter as the sensation turned into pleasure, Naruto adding a second finger when he felt Sasuke was ready. He sped up his movements a bit, reaching deep and hearing Sasuke moan loudly against the table. Naruto kept on aiming for that spot, eliciting the same reaction from Sasuke each time. Quickly adding a third finger before pulling out completely, Naruto moved his other hand away from Sasuke's erection to grab the bottle of lube in his desk, sliding the drawer shut and immediately squeezing the liquid onto his hands and fingers. With one hand, Naruto began coating himself in the lube, biting his lip at the pleasure from touching himself again. He still managed to thrust his fingers back into Sasuke, spreading him even further and working in the lube.

After a moment, Naruto pulled away and lined himself up against Sasuke's entrance, both of them breathing heavily. In a smooth movement, he pushed in, feeling the heat around him and moaning.

"Fuck, Sasuke, you're so tight," he groaned out, gripping Sasuke's hips tightly and pressing himself flush against the other's back. He heard Sasuke's breathing beneath him and tried to regain his self-control, tilting Sasuke's head back to kiss him lightly and distract from the slight pain he undoubtedly felt. Naruto started out his thrusts slowly, shallowly, lips working against Sasuke's to help him relax. Soon, Sasuke was pushing himself back up against Naruto, giving the clear sign that he was ready. With one more deep kiss, Naruto pulled back and slammed back into Sasuke.

"Hnngg, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, his back arching in pleasure. Naruto loved hearing his name roll from Sasuke's lips; usually, Sasuke wasn't very vocal, but he clearly felt the intense need from three days apart as well. Pulling nearly all the way out once more, Naruto thrust into Sasuke, setting a rough and fast pace that had both of their heads spinning.

Naruto pounded into Sasuke again and again, the tightness he felt driving him for more and more. As he reached a hand around and began pumping Sasuke again, he thrust in deep and felt Sasuke tighten even more.

"Fuck, there, do it again," Sasuke moaned out, hands now gripping the edge of the desk for dear life. Naruto was more than happy to comply as he aimed for the same spot again and again, hitting it each time and earning a deep groan from Sasuke. He felt himself nearing a second orgasm as he pounded into Sasuke, slamming him against the desk.

"Naruto, fuck, I'm…" Sasuke panted out as he grew closer to the end, rocking himself back to meet each of Naruto's thrusts. Soon, he felt the release of the tight heat that was in his abdomen, cumming hard all over the side of the desk.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hole tighten almost to a painful extent as the other came, moaning and thrusting harder and harder. He could feel it, he was so close, and Sasuke was just trying to milk the cum out of him with how tight he was. Naruto threw his head back as he finally reached his climax, his thrusting growing erratic as he came repeatedly into Sasuke. He didn't slow down until he was utterly spent, and even then his body felt so tingly and incredibly good that he was sure he was still orgasming.

After a moment, Naruto pulled out with a groan and laid his body across Sasuke's both of them breathing heavily and bathing in the pleasure of their orgasms. Naruto felt his legs begin to buckle and decided to pull Sasuke to the floor with him, both now sitting against the desk. Wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist, Naruto nuzzled into the pale skin of his neck, sighing contentedly as his breathing finally approached normalcy again.

"That was…" Naruto felt Sasuke nod before he could finish the sentence, happy to remain in silence. Exhaustion settled over them as they came down from their high, standing and making their way over to Naruto's bed in the other room before collapsing onto it. As Naruto once again nestled himself against Sasuke, sleep soon to take him, he had one final thought.

Naruto hated being alone, but now, he didn't have to.


End file.
